Proud Mother
by BossVicCossWynch
Summary: Penny watches the World Wide Music Awards.


Penny was so very eager to get off work that night so she could watch the livestream of the World Wide Music awards, to support her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend.

Ally had told her that the head Austin's label had told them they would have to break up so as them being in a relationship wouldn't hurt Austin's career. Ally was devastated when she told her. She said they had tried not acting like a couple but they totally failed at it; it was just second nature for them to be affectionate with each other. As far as Penny knew they were still together, she hadn't heard otherwise.

After Penny got off work she wet straight back to her apartment. Due to the time difference between Africa and Miami, the award show would not be starting until 1am her time. But it was worth it to see her baby girl.

Penny didn't get off work until like 11:30 so she didn't have much time before the awards started. She took a quick shower, ridding herself of the animal smell that she always brought home with her after a long day at work. She then put on her pajamas and popped herself some popcorn before settling down and setting up the livestream of the awards on her laptop.

They were showing all of the stars arrive on the red carpet when she turned it on. Not living in the United States and spending most of her time with animals, Penny was not very up to speed on the latest in pop culture (unless it involved Austin and Ally, a subject at which she was an expert), so she didn't recognize any of the people on the carpet.

She spotted a tall redhead dressed in a loud suit, which she automatically identified as Dez. He was standing next to a tall blonde girl with an equally loud outfit on, who must be his girlfriend Carrie (who she had heard an awful lot about from Ally and Trish).

They panned the camera around and Penny spotted Trish wearing a long red dress, standing towards the edge, talking to some people. Penny couldn't help but feel a sense of pride seeing the girl who she had known her since she was a child look so grown up.

The camera panned back and she saw her daughter. Her hair was done elegantly and her dress was absolutely gorgeous. She looked so beautiful Penny started to tear up.

She heard a round of cheers and applause and saw that Austin had arrived at the carpet. His eyes landed on Ally and his eyes widened. Penny couldn't hear what they were saying on the livestream, but what she saw was Austin fawning over Ally, the two of them begin to lean their faces together, then a man appear breaking them apart, who had to be the head Austin's label.

She saw as the couple posed on the carpet next to each other but not with each other. She could see the pained expression on her daughter's faces and she turned to her boyfriend and plead to him something Penny could not hear, before she quickly pushed him away as an interviewer came up to them. She saw Ally punch Austin in the arm and Austin recoil several times, which was obviously Ally's way of trying to convince the world they were not a couple.

The stream lost Penny's attention after that giving the fact that her daughter and her friends had left the carpet and were making their way to their seats to wait for the show to begin.

She watched as some lady she didn't know came onto the stage and opened the show. Just a few seconds into the opening monologue she heard someone, who had to be Dez, scream "AUSTIN! GO OUTSIDE!". She wondered why Austin needed to go outside and if it had anything to do with Ally.

They announced the category that Austin and Ally were nominated in and Penny got butterflies in her stomach. Neither of them won. Penny would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed; but then something happened that made her forget about her sadness.

Just as Jasmine Fiera started her acceptance speech, Austin ran up on the stage. It obviously wasn't planned, given the gasps the audience let out.

She watched as Austin politely asked Jasmine for the microphone. He started saying how by doing what he was about to he could be throwing away his career, but he didn't care anymore. Penny was now on the edge of her seat.

He continued to say how he was so excited to tell the world that he had a girlfriend, and her name was Ally Dawson.

Penny now had happy tears streaming down her cheeks as Austin started talking directly to Ally from the stage. He said how when they first met he had no idea that she'd be the best thing that ever happened to him and he couldn't imagine his life without her.

And then he said it. He loved her.

Penny could not believe what she was hearing. She could not believe that her daughter had found a person who truly loved her with all of his heart when she was only 17 years old.

She heard Ally say back tearfully that she loved him too.

She then saw her daughter run up onto the stage and pull the boy into a heated and passionate kiss.

The crowd erupted in cheers and Penny started squealing excitedly.

The couple soon broke apart and pulled the other into a strong hug, clinging to each other.

The screen then faded to black as the show went to commercial, but Penny just closed her laptop.

She had already seen everything she had wanted to see.

And she couldn't wait to call Ally in the morning to get all the details.


End file.
